Life
by sjt1988
Summary: Travel with Percy and Annabeth through their life. From the time Percy leaves for the Navy to the day they die. From tears to smiles and all that in between. Lost Hero and Son of Neptune never happen.
1. The Sea is Calling

Chapter 1: The Sea is Calling

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were sitting by the lake; we could hear the other campers in the distance singing the camp songs. I was leaning against Percy; we were watching the stars come out and play. I close my eyes and smile, I never thought I would see myself sitting here in a million years.

About two years ago, there was war for Mount Olympus against the Titans' King Kronos. He wanted to take down the gods and rule the world like it was before the gods. He had help from all the monsters in the world with the help of minor gods and demigods.

Now two years later, the world is at peace again, for now. After the war there was another great prophecy made by our new Oracle Rachel Dare. I didn't like her at first because I thought she was stealing Percy from me. Percy would say that I was jealous of her. I would yell at him and he would smile and tell me he loved me.

"Annabeth," I heard Percy voice tumble next to me. I look up at him and see that he is looking out to the sea.

He's serious, so I sit up and pull my knees towards me; I put my arms around them. "What is it?" I question him.

"I'm going to join the Navy." He said. "I leaving at the end of this week."

"Why?" I was startled by his words.

"Because it feels right and you are going to collage this fall. I know that I'll be good at it." He finally looked at me. His eyes told me he was uneasy about how I would react to him.

I looked in his sea-green eyes and lean up to his lips and let mine fall on his. "I love you, Percy Jackson." I felt his turn in the kiss.

"I will always love you, Annabeth." He said as he broke the kiss. "I will always come back to you." He kissed me tenderly. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm. We sat there for what felt like hours. Everyone was gone from the fire by the time we got up. Percy walked me back to my cabin to make it look that he was saying goodnight, but we both knew I would see him in a few minutes. "I'll see you later." He give me his secret smile, it makes my heart melt. He walks across the way to his cabin, which he is alone in there. I enter my cabin to grab my cap.

* * *

Percy POV

After I told Annabeth about me joining the Navy, the week went quickly. Between Annabeth working on the plans to help Mount Olympus and me helping around the camp. It was hard to spend time together; the only time we saw each other was at night when Annabeth would sneak into my cabin.

I looked down at her as she sleeps in my arms. This was our last night together, so I couldn't sleep. The next time I will see her will be in four months. But I feel this is right for me, the sea in calling me. I feel this is a test from the Gods.

When our immortal parents heard that we were dating, they both tried to talk us out of it. I know with Annabeth, her mother tried to talk to her about how bad I am. When she saw how happy I made her daughter feel. She let it go. I know she still is not happy about me. She proably sitting up there, smiling right now.

My own father thought that I could do better. He told me I'm a hero that I could have anybody I wanted. But after a big fight on the beach here (were I told the whole camp I was in love with Annabeth.) He saw that I was serious about this.

I look at my watch; it was one in the morning. I should get some sleep. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around the love of my life. In her arms I know everything will be okay. I slowly fall asleep with sweet dreams about Annabeth.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Annabeth has already left. I got up and tried to find my boxer that Annabeth threw somewhere last night. I found them on the other side of the cabin. I put them on and grab some jeans and my half-blood camp tee shirt. I shower and try to put on my tee shirt, but it would not go on.

Without thinking, I grab the shirt and run outside to find Annabeth before she makes it to breakfast. "Nice look, Jackson." I heard the voice I dreaded. I turn around to find Clarisse standing there.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing only my jeans. My bare feet were sticking out at the bottom. I look back up at Clarisse. "Hello, Charisse."

"Now, I see what Annabeth sees in you or rather she sees your body." She walked away from me laughing. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. I give them a glance and walk off to find Annabeth.

I enter the Athena cabin, only to find Malcolm in there. "Malcolm, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked him.

Malcolm looked up from what he was doing. A smile came on his face. He shook his head no, because he was trying not to laugh. "Do you know were she went?" I was annoyed.

"To the dinning pavilion for breakfast." He said through the laughter.

"Thank you." As I left, I could hear him laughing.

I started to make my way to the pavilion when I ran into Grover. "Percy, were is your shirt?"

"I'm finding it now." I snapped at him. Grover looked hurt. I took breath. "I'm sorry, G-man."

Grover smiled. "Are you okay?" Grover sounded concern.

"Yeah, I just have to find Annabeth." I smiled but it was forced.

Grover looked me up and down. "Why do you need to find Annabeth?" Grover's smile grew. I could tell he was having fun with this.

"Because I do." I started to walk away.

"Maybe, it has something to do with your shirt." It was more of a statement, then a question.

"Maybe." I bit back.

"I saw her in the dinning pavilion." Grover yelled as he walked away.

I found Annabeth sitting at her table, laughing at something that one of her sibling said. Then suddenly the room was quiet. I looked around and at the head table, Chiron's fork was halfway to his mouth. Mr. D did not look impressed. Chiron dropped his fork. "Percy…did you forget something?"

"Of course he did. Where is your shirt, Peter Johnson?" Mr. D said but no one listen to him.

I ignore him. "Nothing that can't be fixed." I was looking at Annabeth when I said this. Annabeth's face darken with color. I smiled wickedly at her. She got up from her table and walked out like she wanted me to follow her out. I made it look like I didn't want to follow her.

I follow her down to the beach to where she stops. She didn't look too happy. I give her my most winning smile when I stopped in front of her. "Don't think you can use that smile on me." I bring my smile down a peg or two.

"I think you have something of mine." I hold up the shirt I have in my hand. I see a small smile before it turns down. Her eyes grow misty. Great. I'm not good with a crying Annabeth. I drop the shirt as I wrap my arms around her. "Keep it, if your that attached to it."

She glances up. "Thank you." She wraps her arms around me. "It smells like you." She gives me a kiss. "Now, can you put a shirt on so the whole camp doesn't know what is mine."

I grab her hand and to my cabin. "What I'm your. I thought that I was my own person." I laughed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiles. "I own you. If you just submit to it, the world will be better place for all."

"Do I get a reward if I submit to it." We reached my cabin by this time.

Annabeth stands on her toes to whisper in my ear. "You get to have me." If there wasn't camper everywhere, I would have grabbed her and taken her in my cabin to have my way with her. She knew it too, by the look in her eyes told me. We smile before I walk in and finish getting dressed.

After I dressed, we spent every waking moment together. Before we knew it, it was six o'clock and we were standing by Thalia's tree. My mom was sitting in the car, waiting for me. I said goodbye to all my friends, now I'm standing here with Annabeth. She wouldn't let me go. I could feel her tears on my shirt. I peel her off me. I grab her chin and make her look at me.

I try to take in every detail of her face. I wipe a tear off her cheek. I take in her beautiful gray eyes and her ponytail, which was coming undone. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I would not let them fall. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Her voice was shaking. "I want you to promise me you will always come back to me."

"I will." We both know that I can't die in the sea. "I will see you in four months." I gave her one last kiss and hug. I walk to the car and glance back at her standing there, hugging herself. I got in slowly, as my mom started to drive off. I turn around in my seat to take one more look at Annabeth.

The way she looked, I wanted to tell my mom to stop. So I could run back to Annabeth and tell her that I will never leave her again.

But, I don't and Mom kept on driving away from camp. I was doing this for us. I turn back in my seat and try not to look back.


	2. The Promise of Fall

Chapter 2: The Promise of Fall

Percy POV

Four years later…

I'm standing in front of a jeweler in Athens, Greece. I could feel the warm sea breeze on my face. I looked down at the ring that I knew I had to get for Annabeth. It has been three months since I last seen her. It was only a weekend. I knew then it was time that we take the next step in our relationship. I have been looking for the perfect ring and now I found it at the city were it was named after her mother.

I walk in the shop and try to find the owner. "Hello." I yell out.

"Be right there." I heard from somewhere in the back of the store. I walk around the store and thought about Annabeth and the time we spend together.

After I left for the Navy, we saw each other four months later. It was hard to leave her but it got better with time. From there I would try to see her whenever I was in the States.

Now she in her senior year at NYU. She has been busy with school and Mount Olympus. She already has architecture companies looking to hire her. I could not have more proud of her.

The owner came out of the back. "How can I help you, sir?" The man spoke perfect English. I look at him questionably. He laughed. "I was born in America and moved here about five years ago. I always had this thing about the Greek Gods."

I smiled. "I would like that ring you have in the window." The man walked over to get the ring.

"The Athena ring." He asked.

"Yes." He came back with the ring. He held out the ring. "The ring…" The guy started to explain the ring. I didn't hear a word he said because all I saw was I getting down on one knee and asking Annabeth to marry me. "Sir," The man spoke a little too loudly. "Would you like to buy the ring?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes I would." I paid for the ring and walked out with a smile on my face.

I was on my way back to the ship when I was stop by a lady. "Sorry, madam." I tried to walk around her.

"Percy," I knew that voice. I smiled and turn to her.

"Hello, Athena. What brings you here to this great city?" I patted my pocket.

She didn't look impressed with me. "I know everything that happen in this city."

"Then you would know that I just bought a ring for your daughter." I couldn't keep the sparkle out of my eyes when I talked about Annabeth.

"Is there something you need to ask me?" Athena crossed her arms.

I smile grew. "I would like to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage, if I have your blessing." I took out the ring to show her.

She admired the ring as she turns it in her fingers. "You did good Percy Jackson." She nodded as she handed me the ring back. "I give you my blessing."

"Thank you." She nodded and walked off. I glance at my watch and see that I have two minutes to get to my ship. "Shit." I ran down the docks to my ship.

* * *

A few months later, we were entering New York Harbor. We only had the weekend then we would be off again. I was going to surprise Annabeth, she didn't know that I was here. This was the weekend I was going to propose to her.

"So are you going to ask Annabeth to marry you this weekend?" Donald, my cabin member and friend asked me as we got off the ship.

"Yeah," I threw my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you on Sunday." I walked away from him.

"Good Luck." He shouted at me. I waved him off.

I dropped off my bag at my mom and Paul's apartment. It was perfect because they were out of town this weekend. I took a taxi down to NYU. After I paid for the ride, I made my way to Annabeth's dorm.

I knock on her dorm room door and her roommate opens it. "Hello, Sam is Annabeth around?" I smiled.

"Yeah," she opens the door to let me in. "She's by her laptop." She pointed at Annabeth, who was leaning, over her laptop, not paying attention to anything around her.

"Thank you." Sam left me alone with Annabeth. I walked over to Annabeth; I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Sam! Take your hands off. I have work to do. This project has to done by Tuesday." Annabeth yelled.

I chuckled. "Last time I checked I wasn't Sam."

"Percy." Annabeth gasped. She turns around and jumped out of her chair to hug me. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my girlfriend this weekend." I said. I couldn't hold it anymore I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me.

She broke the kiss, but kept her arms around me. "Yes, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was to be a surprise." I told her. "Come let's get out of here." Annabeth grabs her bag and we head out.

After I took her out for dinner, we went to Central Park. I stared to smile because this was perfect. Under the stars of New York City, the color of fall around us, I tugged Annabeth's arm for her to stop. "Percy, what is going on?"

I got down on one knee. "Annabeth, we known each other since we were twelve. We had our fights, but we were always best friends. I know you thought that you were going to lose me before we got started. I know I been jealous, too." She smiled. I could see tears in her eyes. I continued. "When we were fighting for this very city, I knew you were hurt I fought harder. When they told me I could be a god and live forever. I thought of you and the life that I wanted to have with you. I rather live one lifetime with you then spent forever as a god." The tears were rolling down her face by now. "Annabeth, I love you. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife." I was choking up at this point. I took out the black box that the ring was in and opened it.

All she could do was nod and put her hand out for me to put the ring on. I put the ring on and got up. She looked at the ring and started to cry some more. "This is perfect, Percy." She finally found some words.

* * *

Annabeth POV

When we made it back to Percy's apartment, we didn't have time for words. Afterwards, I was lying in Percy's arms, tracing his trident tattoo he got in his first year in the Navy. "I still can't believe you have a tattoo." I looked up at his face.

"You say that every time I come home." Percy's eyes were closed as he smiled.

I laughed. "When do you have to get back to the ship?" I asked him.

"Sunday at noon." It was the only words he said. We both knew that he didn't want to leave. He wrapped his arms firmly around me.

"So we don't have much time." I feel Percy shake his head no.

We spent the rest of the weekend together, by Sunday Percy was dropping me off at my dorm. "Call me about the wedding." Percy kissed me.

"I love you, Percy." I could feel the tears coming. I made myself promise that I would not cry when he left. Every time he left I could feel the salty drops on my face.

Percy gave me a weak smile. "I love you, too." He gave me one last kiss. He left me standing in the doorway, watching his back retreat.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I heard Sam from behind me.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll be busy anyway." I smiled a weakly. "I have a wedding to plan." Sam was shocked.

"Let me see that ring." Sam grabs my hand to look at the ring.


	3. The Wedding of Camp HalfBlood

The Wedding of Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth POV

It was three weeks before the wedding and Percy was coming home today. Last fall Percy proposed to me. I have been planing the wedding since then. We are planning on having it at Camp Half-Blood on the beach.

I glance at my watch, it was quarter to three, and Percy should be here soon. I glance at the screen in front of me. It said his plane would be her soon.

I heard my phone ring and saw it was Percy. "Hello." I answer it.

"Hey, were are you?" Percy said from the other end.

"Baggage claim."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you." We hung up.

I kept looking around until I could find my green-eyed lover. I saw him at baggage claim three in his uniform. He saw me at the same moment. I ran into his arms.

"I missed you." He said in my hair. "We have three months together." We break apart, but Percy keeps a hold on my hand. We grab his bag and head out of the airport.

We have dinner with Percy's parents that night, Sally is glad to see her son again. We talked about where Percy has been; my new job at Giant and Miller Architecture firm and of course the wedding.

"Do we know who all is coming?" Percy asked. I knew he was asking about our immortal parents and friends are coming.

"Our parents and their friends are coming." I replied.

"Are they going to be civil to each other?" Percy asked again. We both asked our parents to be nice to each other for the wedding.

"Yes, but we have to watch them." I replied. Percy smiled. After dinner we went back to my apartment.

* * *

Three weeks went by quickly before I knew it Saturday was here. I lay in my bed in the Athena cabin. I still could not believe that I was going to marry Percy. Sometimes it fell like I'm twelve again and we are still friends.

"Knock, Knock." Thalia poked her head in. "Are we ready to become Mrs. Percy Jackson." Thalia walked in the cabin.

I threw the covers off me. "As ready as I'm going to be." I put on my bathrobe.

"Well let's get you ready." Thalia threw me into the showers.

* * *

Percy's POV

Across the lawn…

"Percy!" Someone was hitting my arm. "You need to get up." I open one eye and see Nico and Grover standing over me.

"Why the wedding doesn't start until three." I try to roll over, but Nico stops me. "Get up, lover boy. I don't want to deal with an anrgy Annabeth."

"Yeah, remember the summer before you left for the Navy. She almost killed you forgetting your anniversary. Her running around with her knife trying to catch you and kill you. And the time you all most forgot her birthday, I thought you were a dead man." After Grover reminded me of this, I got out of bed and head for the showers.

After I showered and dressed, we went down to the lake for pictures. When we got down there, the bridemaids were there. "Thalia, Juniper." They turn to look at us.

"Percy," Thalia threw her arms around me. "It's been so long since we seen each other." I hugged her back.

"Yes, now let's get these picture taken." I said as I broke the hug. I took a picture with both of the bridemaids, one with my groomsmen.

Thalia started to push me away. "Now go find something to do before the wedding. You have to leave before Annabeth comes down." I went back to my cabin to do nothing.

* * *

Annabeth POV

After the pictures were done, I went back to my cabin to find my mother, step-mom, and Sally there. I smiled at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to finish your preparation for the wedding." My step-mom said. "Alright you need new, old, blue, and burrow."

"The dress is new." I told her, pointing to my dress.

Sally took off her necklace. "This was my grandmother's." She put it on me. "There is your something old."

My step-mom took out a small black box. "These are my pearl earrings your father give me for our anniversary. You can borrow them."

My mother took off her bracelet. "And last but not lease, here is your something blue."

"Now you are ready to marry Percy." They left me standing there.

Five minutes later, my dad came in. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "You look beautiful. Percy is one lucky man." He led me out of the cabin.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was looking out to the lake when I heard the music. I turn to Thalia and Juniper walking down the aisle. Then the music changes and everyone stands up, looking back. Annabeth and her dad come around the corner, my breath stops. I feel Grover's hand on my back, telling me to breathe.

She looked so beautiful. Her white dress was breath taking. The skirt was flowing. Her sleeves were coming off her shoulders. But I couldn't take my eyes off her face. Her gray eyes were shinning. There were tears in them. I could feel my own eyes pricking. Her smile took up her whole face. I could not believe that she was going to be mine, forever.

Before I knew it, Annabeth and her dad were by my side. Dr. Chase put her hand in mine. "Take care of her." He said softly. I nodded and turn to Chiron.

"We are gather here today to bring Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase together in marriage. I have known Annabeth since she came to camp with Grover and Luke. When Grover brought Percy here, I could tell great things where going to happen between them. So I made Annabeth watch over him.

After their first quest together, there was no doubt about it that they were going be together. Now ten years later we are watching them take the next step in their life and relationship." Chiron cleared his throat. He turns to me. "Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Chase as your wife in…" After that all I hears was blah…blah…blah. "Percy?"

"Sorry." Everyone laughed. I even saw a smile on Annabeth's face. Chiron gives me a look. "Do I." Chiron nodded.

He turned to Annabeth. "Do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson as your husband…" I distinctly heard Annabeth say 'I do.' "Rings, please." Grover handed me the ring. I took Annabeth hand and put on the ring. Annabeth got her ring from Thalia and put the ring on my finger. "Now you may kiss the bride." I lean down and kiss Annabeth with all the love I have for her.

Annabeth and I turned to face the crowd. "Lady and Gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson." Everyone started to clap. I saw tears in my mom, Athena, and Annabeth's step-mom eyes. My dad gives me a shaky smile; he was trying no to cry. I take Annabeth's hand and run down the aisle with rice raining down on us.

We enter my cabin, laughing. I looked down at Annabeth; I saw a happy sparkle in her eyes. I had to smile with her. I grabbed her in a hug. "We did it. Finally we are married." I said in her hair.

Annabeth glances up at me. "Yes." She leans up and kissed me. "I love you." She whispers on my lips.

"I love you, too." I just keep on holding her. There was a knock on the door and Nico popped his head in.

Nico smiles. "Are you two love birds ready?" We nodded and follow him out to the dinning pavilion. We stood outside to wait to be called in. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." Nico yelled over the crowd. The crowd quieted down and Annabeth and I walked in. Everyone was clapping as we walked over to our table.

After the food was on the table, everyone sat down. I stood up. "I would like to thank everyone for coming. Now let's eat." I sat down and grab Annabeth hand. We start to eat; we kept looking at each other. I heard someone say that we were so in love.

"Everyone, let me be the first to say congratulation to the new couple." Grover said after everyone was finished eating. "I was there for the first fight. They would fight about every little thing. Annabeth didn't like him because of their parents, but by the end of the quest I saw something different with them.

By the end of the war, I could tell by the end of the war they were made for each other. I was worried that it would not last, but here we are at their wedding." Grover turned to Annabeth and me. "Annabeth, you take care of him. And Percy you better remember this date because I don't want to attend your funeral next year." Everyone laughed at this. "Good luck, you two." Grover sits down.

"Now everyone it is my turn to give my speech. I knew Annabeth when she was a little girl with pigtails. When I first met Percy was more concern about Annabeth when everyone was concern about saving Artemis. Percy was going to everything he could to get Annabeth even if that means running after us. I knew he was in love with her. He did everything for her. Now they are together and happily married." Thalia started to cry. "I love you guys."

After everyone finishes wiping his or her faces, the music started to play for dancing. I grab Annabeth hand and led her out to the dance floor. I held her in my arms as they played. I didn't notice when other people got on the floor, all that I was concern about was the woman I was holding.

We dance every dance after dance before I felt I hand on my shoulder and turn to see Dr. Chase standing there, waiting for me to give him his daughter. I give her over reliantly and I grab Mrs. Chase hand to dance. I next find myself dancing with Athena. "You be good to my daughter, now." I smile.

"Of course, my lady." I spin her around. "I love your daughter and she will always be first in my heart." The song ends and I take her over to her father. I see that Annabeth was dancing with my dad. She must have said something good because my father was smiling that made his eyes crinkle. I smile and find my mother, who just finish dancing with Zeus.

About an hour later, everyone was seeing us off for our honeymoon. We hugged everyone goodbye and drove off to our hotel room in New York before we left for Greece.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. -sjt1988**


	4. Lost it

Lost It

Annabeth POV

I was buying thing to make tacos tonight; Percy called and told me tacos sounded good tonight. Tonight was the night where it would only be the two of us. Percy came home a week ago and every night since he been home we had people over or we went out. I was glad that tonight was going to be about us, we make tacos and sit back and put a movie on.

It was been over a year since our wedding and I only seen Percy a couple times after our honeymoon and every time he came home we had plans to see family or friends. It's not like I don't like to see my in-laws. I love Sally and Paul or Nico and Grover, but I would like to see my husband by myself.

I finish making my purchase and start to head home to make dinner for us. I enter our apartment to find Percy gone, but to find a note telling me that Nico and him are going out and he should be back for dinner. I put the note back on the counter and put the groceries away. I pour me a glass of wine before I start to cook dinner.

Dinner was almost done, so I picked out a movie for us to watch. It was one of the first movies we seen when we started to date. I put it in the DVD player before I finish dinner. I look at the clock in the kitchen and think that Percy should have been home by now. Finish everything and make my way over to the couch to wait for Percy to come home.

I watched about two hours of TV before I hear the door opening and in walked Percy and Nico. They were laughing about something.

"Did you see the part were he took that man's arm off?" Nico put his arm like he was taking it off.

"I know right. The man scream like a little girl." Percy screamed like a girl. They started to laugh about it. They didn't notice me sitting in the living room.

"Hey, what smells so good." Nico made his way to the kitchen.

"I don't know, but let's go see what it is." Percy followed him into the kitchen. "Tacos," I heard from the other room. "I was just telling Annabeth that tacos sounded good."

"Hey, where is Annabeth?" Nico asked. I didn't hear what Percy said. "Okay." Nico walked out of the kitchen and saw me sitting on the couch with my arms crossed. "Hello, Annabeth. When did you get in?"

I gave him my 'I'm going to kill you,' look. "Hi, Nico. I been here waiting for my husband to come home for the past two hours."

Nico put his plate down. "Percy, I'll see you later." Nico got the hint that I wanted him to leave.

"Why? You didn't eat anything and we were going to watch the game." Percy said, still in the kitchen.

"I just remember I told my dad that I help him with something." Nico made his way to the door.

"Alright." Percy came out of the kitchen. "Bye." Nico left. I hear Percy walking to the living room. I turn to see him stopped in the doorway, looking at me. He smiled and made his way over to me. "Hello, love." He tried to lean down to kiss me but I stopped him. "Did I do something wrong?" Percy asked me, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I was not going to fall for them. "Percy, did you not call me and said that we should have tacos tonight and it would be the two of us." I didn't wait for him to respond. I got up and stated to pace. "I get home and found a note on the counter telling me that you and Nico went out. I thought okay he will be back home in a little bit and we can have a quiet night at home. No it has been two hours and you finally come home with Nico to watch the game."

Percy had finally had it; he threw his plate down on the coffee table. "Damn it, Annabeth what is your problem. You have never acted this way before. I would go out and you never said anything. Why now are you being a bitch about me going out with a friend?" Percy threw up his arms.

"You want to know." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Every time you are home, we go out with your parents or with one of our friends. We never spend any time with each other. Then you are off again to the sea." The tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry that my job." Percy stated.

"I know that your job."

"I want to see my family and friends when I come home. And every time I'm home you are working so I make plans to something with someone." Percy was getting louder.

"No you don't, I'm always home for us when you are home. My boss knows that I am a Navy wife and lets me off to spend time with my husband. So don't give me that." I took a second before I continued. "But, what about me, I'm your wife and all I get is you at night when we are sleeping. I don't know if I can keep on doing this."

"What is stopping from leaving?" Percy yelled.

"I don't know but I know that this is not the man I fell in love with. Good bye, Percy." I walked out of our home.

* * *

Percy's POV

I stood there after she left trying to figure out what the hell just happen. I came home with Nico and we were going to watch the game. I knew that Annabeth would not mind if I came home with Nico and watched the game. I guess I was wrong, I didn't know that she felt like that. I was spending more time with my parents and friends then with her.

I thought that everything was going great. After the honeymoon, we spent a couple of months together before I had to leave her again. We would talk almost everyday she always sounded happy telling me that was going on at her job and everyone we knew. I would come home and we would see all our families and friends.

I thought back to every time I came home, she was so happy to see me and we would go out with someone. But the last time I came home she was talking about spending time together, I smiled and told her we would have time for that later. Every time we went out the light in her eyes would grow dimmer.

When I came home this time there was no light in them. My mother noticed something was wrong with Annabeth, she tried to ask what was wrong. I told her nothing was wrong, but I guess I was wrong.

I ran my hand threw my hair, took a seat on the couch. I could smell Annabeth on it. I put my head in my hand and let the tears come down. I just lost the woman who was everything to me. How could I not see that she was not happy, I should have known I should have seen it? But I ignored it when I saw it. Now she is gone.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I heard the door open. I look up and saw Annabeth standing there, crying. I got up and made my way over to her. I took her in my arms and let her scent overwhelm me. I cried in her hair.

I pulled apart from her and took her head in my hands. "I'm so sorry that I didn't see." I looked into her gray eyes.

"I should have said something." Annabeth put her arms around me. She placed her head on my chest.

"We need to tell each other how we feel because I don't want this to happen again. I love you too much to let you walk away willingly." I felt her nod in my shirt.

"I love you, too." I led us to the couch; we sat in silence and held on to each other. We spent the rest of the night together.


	5. Happy Birthday, Annabeth

Happy Birthday, Annabeth or Congratulations 

Percy POV-

"Thanks, for picking me up, Grover." Percy said to his friend, who picked him up at the airport. They walked to the parking lot where the car was.

"It was no problem." Grover got in the driver seat while Percy got in.

"Is everything set for the party." Percy asked. Grover drove out to the interstate.

"Yep. I can't wait to see Annabeth's face when she gets home tonight. Thalia has been putting up the decoration as we speak." They spent the rest of the ride talking about Percy's job and what Grover was doing now.

When they pulled up to Percy and Annabeth's apartment building. Percy and Grover got out and went upstairs to find Thalia putting the finishing touches on the cake. Percy went to the bedroom to change. Grover walked around to see what Thalia had done. Percy came back out and looked around.

"This is great, Thalia." Percy said. "When is everyone getting here?" He asked.

Thalia looked at the clock. "They should be in a half of hour. Then we have to wait twenty minutes before Annabeth get here." Percy and Grover nodded.

* * *

Annabeth POV-

It was my birthday and I had a horrible day at work today. None of my friends called me or sent me a card. And what made it worse was that Percy couldn't be here with me. It started raining on my way home, maybe it was because it was April but it made my day feel worse.

I got off the subway and walked the two blocks to my apartment. I was ready to cry when I put my key in the lock. This was the worse birthday ever. I'll just grab the ice cream in the fridge and watch bad TV all night. I open the door and turn the light on.

"Surprise!" All of my friends were standing there. There was a sign on the wall that 'Happy Birthday, Annabeth' I couldn't hide my smile. Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Nico and many others of my friends. My mother was here, also. The only thing that would make it perfect would be if Percy were here. My mother came over to me.

"Happy birthday, honey." She gave me a hug. Thalia, Nico and Grover came up next to me a happy birthday. Everyone wished me a happy birthday. The thing that would make it perfect would be Percy wishing me a happy birthday.

"Annabeth, we have a present for you." Thalia said. She was standing in a circle with Nico and Grover. They broke the circle and there stood Percy. I ran into his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl." Percy wrapped his arms around me. His kiss was sweet and long. We didn't break apart until we heard someone start coughing. "I missed you."

"I missed you." It been too long since the last time we saw each other. The last time I saw him was before Christmas and it was only for week. And the time before that was when we had that fight. I didn't want to let him go. "When do you have to go back?"

Percy frowned. "I have to leave very early tomorrow, before you have to get up."

I looked up at him. I didn't like that answer. "When will I see you again?" I asked, maybe it will be soon. There was some hope in that.

"I don't know." Percy said. He turned me around with a smile on his face. "Let's enjoy your birthday party, which our friends put together for you and made sure I could be here for you." I nodded. I didn't want to let him go. "I'm not going anywhere." Percy whispered in my ear. But he was going to leave and this is going to feel like a dream tomorrow morning when I wake up.

We made our way to the food table; Percy put a plate in my hand. We grabbed the food that Thalia made for the party. While I was grabbing a sandwich, I decide that I was going to have fun tonight with my husband and friends. I won't think of his leaving. Percy asked me what I wanted to drink, I didn't hear him.

"Sorry. Give me a coke." Percy nodded and went to the kitchen to get our drinks. Thalia walked over to me.

"How are you feeling, Annabeth?" She asked as she grabbed a sandwich. She gave the look that told me I better tell her the truth.

"I'm okay now, but earlier wasn't doing to good." She gave me a look. "Not because Percy has to leave, it's has to do with no one calling me or sending me a card for my birthday." I smiled.

Thalia smiled. "Sorry about that. I told everyone not to tell you or do anything. You know some people," She looked at Grover. "Can not say a word to save their lives." I laughed, because everyone knew how Grover was.

Percy came back with my drink. "Thank you, honey." He smiles. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"It's a good thing, I never going to fall in love." Thalia walked away. Percy and I laughed. We started making our way around the room to thank everyone for coming. I saw a few of my siblings around. I spent a good time talking to them. I haven't seen them since the wedding.

We made our way to my mother, who was taking to one of my siblings. When she saw us, she smiled at me. "Annabeth this is great party. It's a good way to celebrate your birthday."

"We think so too." I said. "How are things at Mount Olympus?" I asked. She told me how thinks were and that I should come for a visit. I told her I would if I have time. She smiled and saw it was time for her to go. I hugged her goodbye and told her that I'll miss her.

By the time we made it over to Grover, he had a little too much to drink. Juniper smiled at us and said she was sorry. Grover saw us and threw his arms around us. "Percy, Annabeth how are you guys doing?"

We smiled. "We are doing great. What about you, Grover?"

He leans in to us. "I think I had too much to drink. Please don't tell Juniper."

"We won't" Percy said. Everyone started to leave after that. Soon it was just Percy and me. Thalia said she would come over tomorrow to help me clean up.

Percy and I went to our room and made love like it was the last time. Percy was very gentle and made use I was treated like a queen. I didn't get to sleep before two in the morning, I knew Percy stayed up because he had to leave in a few hours.

When I woke the next morning, I felt a cold spot were his body should be. I grabbed his pillow and smelled his scent. I went back to sleep.

What they didn't know was something was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I did not forget you. I had this writen for awhile, I didn't have time to put it up.- sjt1988**


	6. Number 1

Number 1

Percy's POV…

"How are you feeling?" I asked Annabeth. Annabeth was lying in a hospital bed and I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Annabeth was having our first child and I could not be there for her. I felt like I was letting her down by not being there for her. I remember the day she called me and told we were going to be parents.

#1

"_Percy, man you got a call from your lady and she does not sound happy." My buddy, Tim said. I was on the deck of the ship, talking to some of the men there. I nodded to the men and made my way down to get the call from Annabeth. _

_I grab the phone from one of my friends. They gave me encouraging smile, it seem everyone knew that Annabeth was mad. "Hello." I said in the phone. _

"_Perseus Jackson," Annabeth yelled over the phone._

"_How are you doing, Annabeth?" I smiled; Annabeth hated when I was calm when she was angry._

"_How am I doing?" I could picture Annabeth pacing our apartment now. "I'll tell you how I'm doing. I went to the doctor's a few days ago because I have not been feeling well. I went to work and my doctor called me today and told me I was seven weeks pregnant." It took a minute before her words sank in._

"_We're going to have a baby." I had to find a chair to sit down. Annabeth and I wanted to have childern but we were waiting until I came back for more then a couple of months. _

"_Yes, Percy." It sounded like she took a seat on the couch. _

_I took a breath. "You know everything is going to be okay, Wise girl._

"_I know." I could hear the smile in Annabeth's voice. _

#1

"I'm okay, Percy." Annabeth voice broke through the memory. "Your mother is here. I prayed to Hera and made a offering to her." Annabeth had stopped talking for a few minutes.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm fine, Percy, it was just a contraction." Annabeth took a breath. "I just wish you were here for our son birth."

I wiped a tear to from my eye. "I do too." I could not get away from the ship to be there for Annabeth. I never got to see her pregnant with our first child. I looked at the pictures I had that Annabeth had sent to me. There was one of her starting to show she was happy. There was a picture of the baby in her womb. There were pictures of the baby shower that my mother threw for her. I made a space to put the first picture of my son when Annabeth sent it to me.

The day she told me we were going to have a boy, I was like a little boy on Christmas morning. I remember telling anyone who would listen that I was going to have a boy. Finding the name was the hardest.

#1

"_Percy, what do you think about Joseph?" Annabeth and I were talking about names again. _

"_Joseph Jackson, what are we going to call him JJ." I laughed. _

"_What names are you thinking." Annabeth was not amused. "And don't you say Percy Jackson, Jr." I kept bring up that name so maybe Annabeth would go for it. _

"_What about Richard?" I said. It was the first name I could think of. _

"_I don't like it." Annabeth said. "What about Cole?" _

"_Our son going to grow up to be a criminal." I went on. "I can see it now, 'Police are looking for Cole Jackson.' On the five o'clock news."_

#1

Annabeth and I went on names forever. Now son is going to be born and we don't have a name for him. I was still thinking about names for our son. I know that it is what's going through Annabeth minds right now.

"Percy, I'm going to give you to your mom, the doctor told me to rest." Annabeth said. She sounded tired. I hear her say something to my mom. The next thing I heard was my mother's voice on the phone.

"How are you doing, honey?" My mother sounded very happy about getting her first grandchild.

I gave a nervous laugh. "I'm scared that something going to happen and I'm not there for Annabeth or the baby." I ran my hand through my hair with my free hand.

"Annabeth is doing great and all you have to worry is what you are going to name him."

"Yeah."

"Now get back to work and we will call you later." We said our good-byes. After I hung up with my mom, I stood there looking at the phone before I put it down. I picked up my hat and went back to work.

#1

Annabeth POV…

The contractions started about four in the morning, I was too tired from work that I didn't do anything until six in the morning, when I called my mother-in-law and she made her way over to my apartment. She asked me how far along I was. I told her they were about forty-five minutes apart. She grabbed my bag and pulled me out of the door to the cab she had waiting for us.

When we got to the hospital, they got us to a private room. My doctor came in and told us we had time until the baby was going to be here. We decide to call Percy and tell him that his son was coming. Soon all of our friends were calling and asking how I was doing. Sally told me we had visitors in the waiting room and wanted to see me. When they walked in, I was happy to see it was my mother and Poseidon.

"Annabeth, how are you doing for having the seaweed brain's baby?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine Mom." I had another contraction. They gave words of encouragement and went to wait in the lobby.

I thought back to the baby shower that Sally threw for me a few months ago. Sally had asked me over for lunch, telling me that it would just be us girls.

#1

_When I entered Sally and Paul's apartment, there was blue streamers all around. Balloons, white and blue in the corners of the room. Above the TV was a banner that said, 'It's a Boy.' in blue. There were my friends from camp and work. _

"_Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Sally got up and hugged me._

"_Thank you." I said. I went to hug everyone who came. They sat me down in a chair in the middle of the room. Sally got everyone to sit down. We had sandwiches for lunch. Everyone wanted to know how I was doing without Percy. _

_After lunch we played games like, pin the diaper on the baby and games with words. Everyone was laughing and having fun. "Time for gifts." Sally brought the gifts out. We open the gifts; there were baby clothes, toys, bedding. I could not believe all the things that I got for the baby. After the party Sally helps me bring everything home to the new two-bedroom apartment that I bought recently. I put the things in the empty bedroom that stilled needed to be painted and getting things set up._

#1

"Annabeth," I heard Sally. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about what we are going to name him." Sally patted me on the arm.

"You will know when you see him." She smiled. "There are two more visitors here." Sally moved out of the way and I saw Grover and Nico standing in the doorway. There were smiles on their faces.

"Grover, Nico! What are you doing here?" I open my arms to hug them. They came on either side of the bed. I hugged them. "What are you doing here?"

Grover smiled. "We came to see how you were doing?" He avoided my eyes. Nico nodded agreeing with him.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Percy told you to keep an eye on me?" I asked. They nodded, blushing. I knew they were guilty. I laughed, remembering them coming over to help me put up the baby's room.

#1

_Knock. Knock. _

_ I knew who it was; I opened the door to find Nico and Grover with smiles on their faces. I let them in. _

"_We are ready for anything." Grover showed me the hammer in his hand. Nico and I laughed. I led them to the back of the apartment to the room that was going to be the baby's. Everything was still in boxes. _

_I smile by the look on their faces. "It's a good thing you are here." Grover and Nico moaned. "Thank you, guys." I left them to get to work because they had to paint and put things put. All day they heard say a few choice words about Percy and me. After noon I went to get something for them to eat. We ate then they went back to work. They finish about five, there was paint on their clothes but they had smiles on. _

_They made me close my eyes as they led me to the bedroom. "Are you keeping your eyes closed." Grover asked. I nodded. One of them opened the door. "You can open your eyes." I open my eyes. _

_The room was painted in emerald green. The crib, a dark_ _brown, was across from the door. Under the window to the left was the changing table, they had put some diapers on the self. It was the same color as the crib. On the right was the dresser, which was waiting for me to put things in. On the side of the door was shelving up. I could not wait to put books on there so I could read to my son. It was perfect. _

_I grabbed them in a hug. "Thank you. This is great." _

"_You can let us go now." Nico said somehow. I let them go. They let soon after that._

#1

"Annabeth," Grover said. "Are you still here?" Grover was leaning over me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Yes, Percy just wants to make sure you are okay." Nico said getting back to what we were talking about.

"When you call him after you leave me. Tell him that I'm okay and he has nothing to worry about." At that time a contraction came.

Grover and Nico faces changed from smiles to looks of worry. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"It was just a contraction." I gave them a smile. My doctor came and smiled at Grover and Nico.

"Hello, if you could wait outside while I check on Annabeth that would great." She asked them. They told me they would see me later and left the room. After the door closed my doctor said, "Let's see how far you are?" She reached down to see. "You are only four centimeters. We still have a ways to go." I nodded. "Just wait in there."

#1

Five hours later, I was pushing to get Percy's son out of me. Sally was holding my hand, I think I broke some of her fingers. "How did you do this?" I asked her.

Sally smiled. "Just wait." That was all she was going to say.

"Annabeth, I'm going to need you to give me one big push." The doctor said. On my next contraction I pushed. "The head is out. Now one more to get the body out." I pushed one more time. "You did good, Annabeth. Would Grandma like to cut the cord." She asked Sally. Sally left my side to cut the cord of her grandson. After she cut the cord, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"He's beautiful, Annabeth." She said quietly. The nurses took my baby to clean him. Sally went with them. I started to cry because it was over and I wanted my baby. They brought him back with a blue blanket covering him with a blue hat on. They put him in my arms. I didn't see them leave but I heard the door because I was to busy looking at my son.

He was sleeping so I couldn't see his eyes. I took the hat off and saw he had a tuff of black hair like his father. He had his father's nose and mouth. He looked so much like Percy I let a tear fall on him. He let out a wail, I knew he was hungry. I had him latch on to my breast. He put his fist on my breast and looked up at me. He had the newborn blue eyes but I knew that they were going to be green like his father.

"Hello, little one. I'm your mommy. I love you. Your daddy could not be here but he loves you, too." He let out a yawn. I put him up on my shoulder so I could burp him. After he let out a burp, he fell asleep. I knew I was going to have to call Percy but I wanted this time with my child.

Sally poked her head in and smiled. "Are you ready for visitors?" She asked. I nodded. She came in with my mom and Poseidon. Sally put her hands out to hold her first grandchild. I gave him up when I didn't want to. I decide I would call Percy as the grandparents held our son.

The phone rang for a couple of times before he answered. "Hello."

"Percy, he is here." It was all I said. Percy let out a breath. I knew he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow." He said. "What does he look like?" Percy asked.

"He looks just like you. If I didn't carry him I would think that I wasn't his mother." Percy gave a weak laugh.

"I can't wait to see him." Percy's voice sounded broken. I knew he was crying.

"I can't wait until you see him." I took a look to see who had my son and he was in Poseidon arms. "We have to name him." I said.

"You pick the first name and I'll pick the middle." Percy said.

"Okay." I said. "How about Daniel?"

"I like it. Daniel Alan." Percy said.

"I like it." I was crying again. We finally named our son.

"I have to go but I'll call you later." Percy said. "I love you and I love Dan."

I laughed. "I love you, too." We hung up. The grandparents were looking at me waiting for me to tell them the name we choose for Daniel because they heard me on the phone. I smiled. "Daniel Alan Jackson." I told them. Poseidon gave Daniel to me. They left the room. I knew that I was going to get more visitors later because Sally was going to keep them out. I held my sleeping son. "Welcome to the world, Daniel Alan Jackson."

**Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. Thank you for reminding to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. -sjt1988**


	7. One Last Time

**One Last Time**

Percy POV…

I ran through the airport knowing that Annabeth and Daniel were on the other side of the security gate waiting for me. This was the first time I was going to see my son for the first time. It has been seven months since Dan was born and all I had were pictures of him. Each month Annabeth would send me a picture ad every month he looked bigger. He looked more like me every day. I went pass the security gate and there they were.

Annabeth had Daniel lying in her lap; she had his hands in hers. She was making funny faces at him. His car seat was next to them. Everyone was running around trying to make their plane or meeting love ones that they haven't seen each other in a long time, but I had eyes only for my son and wife who took everything else away. I stopped and leaned against the wall, watching them. I didn't want to ruin the scene.

An old woman smiled at them and came my way. I smiled at her. She smiled back and said. "You have a beautiful family."

"How...how did you know?" I was shocked and she could tell it in my voice.

She laughed. "I can see the love you have for them. You don't see that very much nowadays." She patted me on the arm. She winked at me as she walked away and I knew who it was. It was the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite.

I smiled, threw my bag over my shoulder, and made my way over to my family. Annabeth didn't see me standing over her. I looked in my son face for the first time. Mom and Annabeth were right he does look like me. I saw Annabeth in him too, he had her smile and he had a look in his eyes like he wanted to know everything. Annabeth looked her watch.

"Where do you think your daddy is?" Annabeth touched her nose to Daniel's.

"I'm right here." I whispered in her ear. If Annabeth didn't have Daniel in her arms she would have jumped in my arms. She got up and held Daniel in her arms.

"Percy, don't ever do that again." She hissed at me. I gave her my smile that I knew she couldn't resist. I open my arms for her. Annabeth wraps one of her arms around and holds on to Daniel with the other. I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, love." Daniel didn't like being in the middle of us so he started to wiggle in Annabeth's arms. We broke apart and I held out my arms so could hold my son. Annabeth smiled and gladly handed him over. He looked up at me with his big green eyes. He tried to recognized me but couldn't. His face turned red and let out a scream. Some people threw us dirty looks and some older people smiled. Annabeth took Daniel and he quieted. Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

"He doesn't like meeting new people." She smiled like I should have known that. Annabeth put Daniel in his car seat; I grabbed my bag and we left the airport. We didn't say anything as we drove home.

We pulled up to brown stone building. Annabeth got out and got Daniel out of the backseat. I got out and grabbed my bag from the back. Annabeth led the way to our apartment. When I got in there where boxes against the wall.

We were moving. I got a desk job at the Naval Base San Diego. I won't be on a ship all the time. There will be times were I will have to leave but the most I will be gone will be three months. I can be home more for Annabeth and Daniel. We had a month before we had to leave. Annabeth had started to pack things we didn't really need.

Annabeth took Dan out of his car seat, he had fallen to sleep. I followed Annabeth to the back of the apartment. I saw what she did for Dan's room. After I saw Annabeth was making sure Dan was comfortable I went to the other bedroom to put my bag away. I smiled because I was home with my family.

P&A

Annabeth POV….

I was putting away the kitchen dishes and Percy was supposed to be packing up the movies and watching Dan. I found an old coffee cup that Percy had when he was in basic training. I thought the cup was ugly but Percy loved this thing. If I had my way I would have thrown it out when we married but Percy talked (kissed) me into keeping it. I was going to throw it into the trash can but I thought that maybe Percy had a change of heart.

I walked in the living room and saw Percy playing on the floor with Danny. Danny was laughing while Percy was blowing on his belly. I stopped and leaned against the wall to watch father and son bond. I abandon the cup on the counter; the movies were in piles on the floor.

At first Danny didn't like Percy at first, every time Percy would hold him; Danny would let out a scream. One night I was exhausted after a long day working and packing, Dan decided that he wasn't tried. I was about to get up but Percy told me to go back to sleep and he would get up. I felt Percy get out the bed. I thought that if Percy couldn't get Danny to sleep I would get up and put Danny back to sleep. I waited for about five minutes and didn't hear a sound. I got out of bed and went to find them. I found Percy holding Danny in the rocking chair in Dan's room. They were both sleeping. I left them and went back to sleep.

Now Danny and Percy were always together. Percy looked up and saw me watching them. He smiled and picked up Danny, he made his way over. Danny put his arms out for me, I took him from Percy. Percy leaned over and kissed me then he saw the cup.

"Hey, my old coffee cup," He looked up at me. "You weren't going to throw it away were you?" I buried my face in Danny's neck and shook my head.

"No I came to ask if you still wanted it." Percy gave me a look like he didn't believe me.

"If you weren't holding my son right now there would a punishment." By the look in Percy eyes I could tell I would like the punishment. He leaned over and whispered. "Maybe later tonight." After seven years of being together and three years of marriage I still could feel my checks get darker. It has been sixteen months since Percy and I have been together. We been trying but after packing all day and working we just fell asleep as we hit the pillow. "I'll pack the cup and you put Danny down for his nap." Percy went to pack the cup; I let out a breath as I went to put Danny down for a nap. I guess we are keeping the cup.

P&A

A week before we had to leave everyone wanted to say goodbye, so Percy and I decide to have a party. They thought we were moving around the world, not across country to California. Percy and I were getting ready for the party when Percy decided to lose Danny. Danny found his way to the kitchen and tugged on my jeans. I looked down and saw Danny's toothy smile. I picked him up.

"You are to be with your father." Danny laughed. I went to the living room and Percy was looking around for Danny.

"Danny where are you?" Percy got down on his knees. "Annabeth is going to kill me. I lost my own child." Percy crawled over to me and saw my shoes. He looked up and saw Danny in my arms. Percy got up. "Danny, are you trying to get me trouble with your mom." Danny laughed like he was saying yes. I put Danny in his playpen.

"Try to keep him in his playpen this time." I said.

"I did. He got out somehow." Percy followed me to the kitchen.

"Percy," I stopped before I enter the kitchen. "He's only seven months. He can't get out."

"One minute he was in there and the next he wasn't." I was about to kill him. My arms were reaching out to strangle him when Sally walked in carrying Danny.

"Hello." Sally had a look in her eye like she just saved her son's life. "Percy why don't you take Danny and help Paul in the living room." Percy grabbed Danny and left the room. "I just saved Percy's life." I nodded and told her what had happen. Sally laughed.

P&A

The party was in full swing; our friends were in groups talking. I was walking around talking to everyone. Percy was talking to some of our friends from camp. I saw Nico and Grover talking in the corner; I made my way over there. They didn't see me.

"Who do you think will kill who first before they reach California?" Nico asked Grover.

"Annabeth is going to kill Percy first." They both laughed.

"I don't think I going to kill the father of my child." I laughed when I saw the look on their faces.

"Annabeth, how much did you hear?" Grover asked.

"Oh, that one of us is going to kill the other." I said. They started to say something but I stopped them by say. "I'll try not to kill Percy." They laughed. We talked some more before i had to check on my other guests.

Later that night, Percy and I were lying in bed when Percy asked. "Are you ready to move across country with me?"

"Yes." I leaned over and kissed him. This time next week we will be on the road west, starting our new lives away from friends and family. I let Percy wrap his arms around me knowing that no matter what happens in California Percy is going to be by my side.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Life gets in the way. Thank you for reading.-sjt**


	8. On The Road Again

**On The Road Again**

Percy POV…

"Annabeth," I turned on the light in our room. "It's time to get up." Annabeth turned away from the light putting her face in the pillow. I laughed; we were leaving for California today. I was up and ready at the crack of dawn. I got Danny up, changed and dress. He was in my arms now watching his mommy. Annabeth was the only one that wasn't up.

"Five more minutes, Percy." She mumbled in her pillow. I shook my head and went to the place she was sleeping since the bed was packed away. I put Danny next to Annabeth. Danny went right over to her and poked her in the face. He laughed and did it again. Annabeth looked at her son and smiled. She picked Danny up and got out of the made up bed. "Fine, I'm up." She handed Danny to me. "I'm going to shower." She kissed the both of us and went into the bathroom.

I laughed and went into the kitchen where I was putting the coffee pot away in the last box. Everything was put away expect a few things we were going to need on the road. I put Danny in his portable highchair as I packed up his playpen and put it by the door. I went in the bedroom and picked up the blankets and pillows we used put them away. I had everything ready for the car; I just had to wait for Annabeth to come out of the shower. I sat on the counter with Danny waiting on a woman.

Annabeth came out and laughed when she saw us. She came over to us. "My boys," She kissed us and took Danny out of his chair. "What still needs to be done?" She asked.

"Everything that needs to go in the car," Annabeth nodded. I jumped off the courter. "I'll start getting everything in the car, why don't you make sure there nothing we forgot." Annabeth took Danny and went to the bathroom. I picked up some stuff and went down the car. I did the trip a couple of times, the only thing left was us.

After the last trip I went back upstairs. Annabeth was getting Danny in his car seat. "Everything is ready," I picked up the two diaper bags up and took Danny as Annabeth grabbed the coffee. Annabeth went out first. I took one more look around the place before closing the door. Annabeth was waiting at the elevator with a smile. She pushed the down button.

"We're leaving and starting a new chapter in our lives." She kissed me before she stepped in the elevator. I followed her down. We walked out; I buckle Danny in his seat. Annabeth got in on the passenger side and a put a pillow to the window. I got in and took one more look at New York before starting the car and pulling away. I looked at Annabeth and saw she was asleep. Behind me Danny was sleeping too. I sighed and drove down the street.

#############

We were half way through Pennsylvania when Danny was getting fussy and that woke up Annabeth. She found out he was hungry and made me pull into a rest stop. She took him and went to the woman's bathroom. I went to the bathroom and stood in front of the vending machine eyeing the Payday. I was going to put the money in when I heard.

"Don't even think about it or you are going to have to share with me." I turned to see Annabeth standing there with Danny. I put the money in while looking at her. Danny didn't know what was going on but he put his arms out for me to take. I took him and got out the candy bar; Annabeth took the candy bar out of my hand and ran to the car. I followed at a slower pace as people were looking at us.

Annabeth was leaning on the car because I had the keys and the doors were locked. She reached in my pocket and took out the keys. "I'll drive for a while." She unlocked the doors and got in. I put Danny in his car seat and got in. Annabeth already had the radio on as we drove out of the rest stop. I took the time to get a few hours of sleep before we stopped for lunch.

We stopped in McDonald in Ohio for lunch. We were looking at the menu when the first old lady came over. I was holding a sleeping Danny in my arms. Annabeth was telling the cashier what she wanted.

"What a cute baby," The old woman touched Danny's cheek. Danny stirred but didn't make a move.

I smiled. "Yeah," I saw that Annabeth was done ordering. I order my food. Annabeth took the cups they handed out and Danny from me to go find a seat.

"He looks like his father." I knew that smell, I haven't smelled that smell in many years. I looked at the cashier.

"Can you put that in a bag?" The cashier smiled. I saw Annabeth found a seat close to the door. I grabbed the bag from the cashier. I walked quickly to Annabeth. She had Danny in a hair chair playing with the toys we brought in with us. Annabeth looked up and saw me, she smiled. She didn't see the monster that was behind me. "We have to go," Annabeth gave me a look asking why. "Now," I didn't give her answer. I grabbed Danny while Annabeth grabbed the diaper bag and some of Danny's toys. We ran for the car.

I got in the front with Danny, Annabeth went to the back seat, I handed her Danny. She took out her dagger and put her cap on our son, covering him with her body. I started the car and took Riptide out of my pocket. I put the car in reverse and uncapped Riptide. I pulled out of the parking spot. I looked in the side mirror and the harpies were right behind us. I put the car in drive and left the parking lot. Annabeth looked at me from the rearview mirror. There was worried etched on her face. I was scared too not for me but for Annabeth and Danny. I knew they were going to follow us so I pulled the car over away from McDonald.

"Stay in the car with Danny," I told Annabeth. I knew Annabeth wanted to help but we had to think about Danny for the first time. She nodded and sat up. I got out of the car and stood there with Riptide.

The first one came at me and it all came back to me. After the first one the second came after me. I looked around for the third one and didn't see it anywhere. "Percy!" I turned around and found the third harpy .Annabeth had jumped out of the car with Danny. Annabeth had Danny in her arms while trying to fight off the harpy. I went around the car and struck the harpy from behind.

I went over to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her then kissed the top of Danny's head. Danny was crying I let out a few tears myself. This was different from fighting the monsters when I was younger then I was fighting to save the world but this was my family. Yeah, saving the world was big, I saved many lives. I fought for a future that I didn't know if I was going to make it out alive. The future was here now and I have a wife and a son. This time I fought for them, the future of my child, who doesn't know what is going on.

People were gathering around us, I saw a news van pulling up. "Annabeth," I said looking over her head. A news person was getting out of the van.

"What?" She was getting Danny to stop crying.

"We have company," I said. Annabeth looked around and saw the people. Annabeth threw me a look.

"Get rid of them." Annabeth broke out of my arms, open the car door. She put Danny in his car seat and gave him some toys for him to play with.

"Sir," I turned around to find a policeman there. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded. I thought about pulling out my military id. I could probably talk my way out of it. "What happen here?"

I couldn't tell them the truth. "I don't know what happened sir."

The policeman threw me a dirty look. "You just didn't kill three old ladies." It was a statement.

"They were going to hurt my wife and son." The guy didn't look impressed.

"Let me see some id, sir." I nodded and pulled out my wallet. I took out my military id and handed it to him. He took a look at it then looked back at me. "Mr. Jackson, let me see your driver license." I pulled out my driver license. He took both of my ids and went back to his car. I threw a nervous glance to the car. Annabeth was sitting there watching everything that was going on. I stood there watching people crowd around the news van. I looked up the heavens and prayed to the gods to help me out of this.

I waited until the policeman came back. He handed me my ids. "You are free to go." I nodded and didn't ask why just went to the car, I started the car and drove away. I drove until I was out of Ohio before I could say anything to Annabeth, who was sitting in the backseat with Danny.

Annabeth was the first to say something. "What happen back there? I thought there weren't any more monsters." I look into the rearview mirror, looking at her.

"I don't know but it has been awhile since we fought any monsters. I remember the smell like yesterday." I said.

"Percy I'm scared before we had only worry about us now we have a baby who needs us." I could hear the fear in her voice. I wanted to reach out and hold her but I was driving.

"Everything will be okay. We have each other and we would have to pray to the gods as often as we can. Hope our children don't have to go through what we went through." Annabeth didn't say anything but I knew she was nodding. We drove in silence.

"Percy how did we get out of that?" Annabeth asked.

I smiled, "The Gods."

I drove to the border of Indiana and Illinois when I asked Annabeth. "Do we want to stop for an early dinner because of lunch?" I asked. Our lunch was cold by the time we got to it, so we only had a couple of bits.

"Yeah, I think Danny wants to get out of his car seat." I nodded and saw a sign for a family restaurant. I took the exited needed for the restaurant. I got out of the car and looked around to make sure that no one looked suspicious. Annabeth got out the car with Danny. We went in the restaurant and waited for someone to take us to our seats.

"Hello, how many?" An older woman smiled at us.

"Three with a highchair," Annabeth said. The woman picked up two menus and led us to a booth. Annabeth put Danny in the highchair before we sat.

After the waitress took our order I said, "It's about three now. I was thinking we drive through Illinois and see where we are. If we want to drive more we can or find somewhere to stay."

"That sounds good to me." She gave Danny something to play with. We ate dinner, paid and left.

We drove through Illinois. We were entering Iowa when I asked. "What do we want to do? We could just drive pass Des Moines and get a motel room for the night or stop now." Annabeth opened her eyes and gave me a look.

"Do whatever you want, Percy." I shook my head as Annabeth went back to sleep.

I drove through Des Moines and came to a road side motel. I went in and got the key for our room before I went and woke Annabeth. I got out the portable crib and our overnight bag while Annabeth got Danny out of the car. We went in our room and it was creepy.

The TV was half way on the dresser, the room looked like it came right out the '70's. I set down our things and turned on a light next to the bed. The light was flickering, Annabeth was threw me a look. I pulled back the covers on the bed to make sure they were clean. They seem clean but the blanket under the top blanket felt like foam. I couldn't wait to see the bathroom.

Annabeth still hadn't put Danny down so without asking I put up the crib for Danny. Annabeth handed Danny to me so she could get his pajamas out. She changed Danny and put him in the crib. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and change. I decide that I would shower in the morning and got out of my clothes. I found the remote and turn the TV on low waiting for Annabeth to get out of the bathroom. I watch an old TV show that was on in the '70's, it was funny but I didn't get most of it. Annabeth came out of the bathroom shower but not very happy. I went to the bathroom, came back to find the TV off and Annabeth sleeping. I made sure the alarm was on and crawled in next to Annabeth.

############

I woke to the alarm going off; I smiled when I saw Annabeth sleeping peacefully. I kissed the top of her head. "Annabeth, it's time to get up." She opened her eyes, looked over to the window and saw it was still dark, and back at me.

"What time is it?" She asked, wanting to go back to sleep.

"4:15 in the morning." I smiled. "I want to get back on the road as quickly as we can." Annabeth nodded and got up. I went in the bathroom and saw how bad it was. There was rust around the toilet; there was a crack in the mirror. I shook my head and had one of the worse showers in my life.

When I got out Annabeth was dressed and was getting Danny dress. I went and folded up the crib. I took one more look around the room to make sure we had everything. Annabeth took Danny and lead the way out of the room. I checked us out as Annabeth put Danny in the car. I put everything in the car. Annabeth was already sleeping when I pulled on the highway.

I finish driving through Iowa and enter Nebraska before we stopped for breakfast. After breakfast Annabeth took the wheel for a couple of hours. I took over driving when Annabeth wanted to kill the driver in front of us. Nebraska was so boring that I missed our exit and went into Wyoming. I didn't notice until I saw a sign that said Welcome to Wyoming. I took a look at Annabeth to find out she was sleeping. I let out a sigh of relieve. I glanced in the back to see Danny looking right back at me with a smile. It looked like he was going to get me in trouble with his mother. I shook my head no but my son let out a scream that would wake the dead. Annabeth woke up and turn around to see Danny crying.

"Percy, pull over." I rolled my eyes because I couldn't pull over on the highway but did it anyway because I didn't want to anger Annabeth any more before she finds out that we are in Wyoming not Colorado. Annabeth got out and got in the back to stop Danny from crying. I pulled back on the road and thought that Annabeth wouldn't notice where we were but I was wrong. "Percy, where are we because I keep seeing signs for Cheyenne and the mileage keeps going down."

"Love," Annabeth threw me a look in the rearview mirror, she knew something was wrong because I only call her that when I know I've done something wrong. "I missed the turn off for Colorado and we are in Wyoming heading for Cheyenne."

"Percy, you get us to Cheyenne, we'll stop for lunch and ask how to get to Colorado then to where we need to go." Annabeth said closed mouth. I nodded and just drove. I knew I shouldn't say anything or Annabeth would do bodily harm to me.

I drove to Cheyenne and found a place for us to eat. Annabeth got out of the car without saying a word but gave me a look. I shook my head and followed Annabeth in the restaurant. I made sure I grabbed our directions so we could get back on track. We found some seats and waited for the waitress to come.

An older lady came up with a notepad in her hand. She smiled at Danny. "How may I help you?" Annabeth gave her order and didn't look at me. The lady gave me a sympathy look. I smiled and gave her my order. After she left I took out the directions and tried to figure how to get to Utah from here. When the waitress brought us our food I asked.

"Can you help us get to I-70?" Annabeth finally smiled at me since we got into Wyoming. The waitress told us what to do and we were on the road again with Annabeth driving.

The most of the day went pretty good, we did have some trouble in Denver trying to get on the right road. It was mostly Annabeth yelling at me. We made it into Utah and were almost done there when we stopped for the night at a Best Western. It was so much better than the place we stayed the night before. Annabeth decide that I could drive the rest of the way there tomorrow. I made sure we all got a good night sleep.

The next morning Annabeth kissed me good morning because this was the last leg of our journey and would be sleeping in our own beds tonight. I just drove; I didn't want to stop anywhere because we were almost there. We ate on the road to spend more time on the road. When we entered California, Annabeth and I traded smiles we knew we were almost there.

We pulled in the base about five o'clock their time. I pulled in front of our house and saw that all our things were already there. I took the key that was given to me and open the door. We walked in a hall to the left was the living room and to the right was the kitchen. All our furniture was there, all we had to do was move it to where we wanted. It was a single floor house. I went to the back of the house and saw two bedrooms one for Danny and the other for us. There was one bathroom. I went into Danny's room the crib was already up, with his changing table and dresser. All the walls were white and all his boxes were on the floor. I went into my room and found the bed already up; I knew Annabeth was going to want to change the room and house. I went back to the living room and found Annabeth and Danny sitting on the couch. I smiled.

"Welcome home."

"I want a bigger place." Annabeth said before going to the kitchen. I sighed and took Danny with me to the kitchen. It was going to be fun here.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.-sjt**


	9. Christmas

**Christmas**

Percy's POV…

"Jackson," I heard my CO voice breaking my train of thought. I was trying to finish some paperwork before I had to go and pick up Mom and Paul at the airport. They were coming to spend the holidays with Annabeth and me. Annabeth's dad and stepmom was driving down from San Francisco to see us.

I looked into my CO eyes, they were a hard blue like they scene too much in their time. "Yes, sir," I said. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Why haven't you signed up to come to the base's Christmas party?" He looked at the paper to make sure that he didn't miss my name.

I sighed. "My parents and in-laws are coming in to visit for the holidays."

"They can see the town for one night because I want you and the wife there." He leaned on my desk.

"Sir, I thought that the Christmas party was optional." I stated. I shuffle my papers for him to see that I needed to get back to work.

"Not for you, Jackson. You're moving places, Jackson and there will be people there I want you to meet. So be there and that is an order." He smiled at me like it was a joke. He walked away. I sighed. I hope Annabeth won't kill me when I tell her. I saw that I had to leave for the airport. I put my paper in the folder that was sitting next to the pile. I took the folder and put it on my CO desk before leaving.

X-mas

I pulled into a parking spot and ran into the airport. I waited on the other side of security for Mom and Paul. I saw my mom first, she was looking for me but it was Paul who saw me. He pulled my mom to him and pointed towards me. Mom almost dropped everything in her hands before running to me. She gave everything that was left in her hands to Paul before she took me in her arms. I kissed her on the cheek before shaking Paul's hand.

"Where's my grandson?" Mom didn't even ask how I been. She looked around the airport for him and Annabeth.

"I'm great Mom. Dan is at home with Annabeth. I came from work." Mom nodded. Paul and Mom followed me to the baggage claim to get their bags before going to the car and driving home.

Annabeth and I bought a house after a couple of months on the base. Annabeth didn't like the house they gave us. It was a five bedroom house with a big yard for Dan to grow up in. There was room to put a pool in when we wanted to. The house was perfect for us.

I pull into the driveway the house had red siding; the front door was under the shade of a tree. We got out of the car, Paul and I got the bags out of the trunk. Mom went straight for the house. She had the door open when we got there. There was living room that was to the left when you walked. The stairs were right in front of us. On the right of the stairs was a wall with pictures on it. I took the bags from Paul.

"I'll put these in your room; you can go and see Annabeth and Danny." Paul nodded and went to the back of the house where Annabeth and Mom were talking. I went upstairs and put the bags in the first bedroom on the top of the stairs. I went to the master bedroom to change before going back downstairs.

The master bedroom was bid enough to put a king size bed in it. I went to the bathroom that was in the room and splash some water on my face before changing into a tee-shirt and jeans. I went down to the kitchen to find only Annabeth there working on dinner.

The kitchen was modern with an island in the middle. The family room was on one side with two doors one leading to the laundry and the other to Annabeth's office and the stove, fridge, and the dishwasher on the other. The room let a lot of light in in the morning. You could look out to the yard through the doors. On the opposite from the doors that led to the yard was the dining room that led to the living room.

I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back into me. I turned her around and kissed her.

"How was your day?" I asked after I finished kissing her. She leaned back but didn't leave my arms.

Annabeth laughed. "Your son decided to take everything off the bottom self that was in his reach. So I had to put everything on a higher self. Got some work done." Annabeth was working at home for her architect company from New York. "How was your day?"

"Mm," I let her go and went around the island so she didn't hit me. "I have good news and bad news." Annabeth nodded for me to continue. "The good news is that you get to buy a new dress. The bad news is we have to go to the base's Christmas party on Saturday." I was looking down at the island while telling her. I looked back up to see a smile on her face.

"Percy, were you worried that I would get mad." Annabeth laughed. She came around the island; she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's just our parents are going to be here and we don't want to leave them here alone." Annabeth kissed me.

"They can watch Danny while we are gone and I'm sure they will be happy to spend time with their grandson." I nodded.

"Where are Danny, Mom and Paul?" I asked remembering that they weren't in the room.

"Your Mom and Paul took Danny for a walk." Annabeth ran her hands down my chest. I knew she wanted something. I moaned.

"Annabeth, we can't. Paul and Mom could come home any time and your dad could be here any minute." Annabeth got out of my arms. I could tell she was mad because she walked away from me.

"Percy, when was the last time we had sex." I had to think for a second but I didn't have to answer because she answered for me. "Three months. After working all day and chasing after a twelve month old baby we fall into bed going straight to sleep at night." She starts pacing the kitchen. "I want to feel like a woman again. I love being a mother and wife but I'm a woman I have needs." I nodded just agreeing with her. While she was talking I was thinking we need a night for ourselves. I smiled. I stopped her.

"Soon," I said. I kissed her on the top of her head. She gives me a confused look before I can answer her, the doorbell rings. I let her go and walk to the front door. I see Fredric Chase's face looking in the window in the door. I open the door. "Hello, Fredric, Sue." Annabeth stepmother was standing behind him. I move out of the way to let them in. I took their bags from Fredric. "Annabeth is in the kitchen." I point the way. They nodded and went to find Annabeth as I went to put their bags in their room.

When I got back downstairs, I saw Mom and Paul were back with Danny. Fredric had him in his arms. Mom, Sue, and Annabeth were finishing dinner. Danny reached his arms for me. "Dada," I took him from his grandfather. He put his face in my chest. He was tired from the walk with his grandmother. I took him and put him in his playpen. He went to sleep right away. I knew Annabeth would yell that he going to be up all night. I didn't care. We had dinner and a good time with our parents and she did yell at me.

X-mas

Annabeth POV…

Saturday was here before I knew it; Percy said it was a big night for him. I went shopping yesterday with Sally and Sue. I found the perfect dress that was going to make Percy drool. After I told him that I was okay with the party, he started getting excited about it. It made me nervous. The grandparents couldn't wait until to watch Danny for the night.

I put the finishing touches on with my make-up. I made Percy leave the room so he wouldn't see my dress. He was wearing his dress blues tonight. I took one more look in the mirror and smiled because I looked damn good. I would make any Aphrodite daughter jealous right now.

"I love it," I heard in my ear. "Go and show him what he's missing." I turned around looking for the goddess of love but she wasn't around. I grab my purse and exit the room.

I am walking down the stairs and see that Percy is talking to Sue and Sally about Danny's bedtime. Sally is the first to me; she smiles and tells Percy to turn around. He turns around and sees me for the first time. He smiles at me. I was wearing this floor length dress that was a beautiful gray. It brought out my eyes. My hair was done up more than my usual ponytail. My make-up was done just right. He stopped right in front of the stairs. Sue and Sally disappeared at some time.

"You look beautiful," Percy put his hand out for me to take. He kissed the top of my hand as I put it in his. He tucked my hand in the cock of his arm. We went in the living room to say goodbye to our parents. They waved us off and told us to have a great night. Percy took us to his car. "Your carriage, my lady," He helped me in the car.

X-mas

We drove to the place that it was at. We got valet parking before we went in. There were people already there; they were standing around talking and sipping on champagne. There were round tables around the room sitting ten at a table. Everyone stopped to look at us as we came in. A bid man smiled at Percy and came over. "Jackson its good you're here." He shook Percy's hand. "Mrs. Jackson," He shook my hand. "I have you sitting next to Redman." Percy eyes widen.

"Redman, he…" Percy couldn't finish his sentence. The man just nodded. I guess Redman was a big for something. The man led us to our table where there was a man and woman sitting there. The man was graying at the temple. He was talking to the woman.

"Lt. Redman," Redman turns around towards us. "This is Percy Jackson, the one I was telling you about." He gets up and salutes Percy who salutes him back. "Thanks, Thomas." Thomas leaves us.

"Please take a seat, Jackson." Percy pulled out my seat for me before he took his own. "This is my wife Judy," He introduces us. Percy and Lt. Redman start talking Navy. I turned to his wife, who smiles at me.

"Mrs. Jackson," She starts.

"Annabeth, please," I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Then you must call me Judy." I nodded. "Do you have any children?" She must have done this many times. I could talk hours about Danny.

"I have a year old son named Daniel." I went and told her about Danny while Percy and Redman talked. She told that Redman and she had three children. We talked like women do. Before I knew it the night was over.

When Percy and I got back in the car, Percy pulled out a black scarf. "Put this on," He smiled. I gave him my 'what are you up to' look. Percy just smiled and put the scarf on me. "Trust me." It was all he said.

"The last time I trust you I got pregnant." Percy laughed and kissed me on the lips.

We drove for about an hour before Percy stopped the car. "Wait right here." He got out of car. He came back fifteen minutes later. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" I asked.

"No," He led me in a building, to an elevator, we went up. When the elevator doors open we got off and went down the hall. Percy opened a door. He took off my blindfold, "Surprise." We were in a hotel room. "I thought we needed a night to ourselves without a baby waking us up and our parents down the hall."

"This is great, Percy." I kissed him. Percy pulled out a box with Christmas wrapping paper on it.

"Merry Christmas," He handed it to me. I opened the box to find out what it was. It was lingerie. I held it up with one finger.

"You want me to wear this," I smiled. Percy nodded his head rapidly. I kissed him before I went to change. "I'll just go and change."

It was one of the best Christmases I had.

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is an early Christmas present.-sjt1988**


	10. Number 2&3

**Number 2 and 3**

Percy POV…

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled from upstairs. I looked at my two year old son. We were in the family room. We were playing with his toys. Annabeth came back from the store ten minutes ago. She went straight upstairs when she came back.

"Daddy bad," Danny smiled like Annabeth when she was up to no good. I shook my head, picked up Danny, and went upstairs to see what I was in trouble for.

Annabeth was in our room, pacing from the bathroom to the bed. Danny wanted me to put him down. I put him down and he went straight to the bed to see if he could climb it. "You called," I knew that would bother Annabeth the most.

She stopped pacing and gave me an evil look. "Percy," She gave me a warning. I rolled my eyes. I took a glance at Danny who was still trying to get on the bed. I wanted to help him but Annabeth was still glancing at me.

"Annabeth you shouted my name in the whole house. Our son said I was bad and I don't even know what I did." Annabeth smiled at Danny who had got on the bed somehow. He smiled back at her. "What did I do to get the full name yell?"

Annabeth sighed to gather her thoughts before smiling at me. "Percy, how do feel about being a father again?" I looked at Danny who was looking between me and Annabeth. He was quiet for once when he is always saying something. I love being a father to Danny. I want to be a father that I didn't have, with my father being a Greek god and not knowing who he was until I was twelve. I tried being everything to Danny.

"I love being a father," I told my wife. Annabeth ran her hand through her hair.

"Percy, get the seaweed out your brain. I said again." It finally got to me, that Annabeth was pregnant with our second child. I went over to her, picked her up, and kissed her.

"That's great, love." I kissed her one more time before setting her down.

"Daddy, me next," Danny was jumping on the bed with his arms up. Annabeth and I laughed. I trade a look with Annabeth and we took a seat on the bed. I pulled Danny down to sit between us.

"Danny," His green eyes went between Annabeth and me. Annabeth continued. "You are going to have a little sister or brother soon." Danny looked around the room and stopped at the door waiting for someone to come through the door.

"Where?" He asked. I looked at Annabeth over his head. We tried not to laugh.

"Danny," Annabeth said in a soft voice. He looked at her. She put her hand on her stomach. "The baby is in here. It has to grow in mommy's tummy for a while." Danny put his hand on her hand. He lean down and kissed Annabeth's stomach.

"Hello, baby," There were tears in Annabeth eyes. We nodded to him. He turned to me. "Daddy, my turn," I laughed and picked him up and kissed him.

I looked at Annabeth. "We're going to have a baby." She nodded. "Next time don't bring the house down with your yelling." Annabeth stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mommy bad," Danny yelled at his mother. Annabeth and I both laughed.

2&3

A few weeks later, Annabeth and I were in the car on our first doctor appointment. Danny was at a baby sitter. Annabeth had her eyes closed as we drove. I pulled into a parking space that was far away the building. I woke Annabeth up, who had fallen asleep. We made it up to the building, went in and up to the fifth floor. Annabeth went up to the counter and told them she had an appointment. They took her name and we took a seat.

I kept looking around to see the women that were here. Some were here with the fathers of their baby. I saw woman after woman going through the door that was next to the counter. Annabeth looked up from her book at me. "Percy, relax." She could always tell when I was nervous when it didn't show it. "Everything going to be okay," I nodded and took her hand. She sighed and went back to her book. She calms me down with just a touch.

"Annabeth Jackson." A nurse called from the door. We got up, went through the doors, and followed her to a room. "I just need you to change in the gown on the bed and I'll be right back." I took a seat next to the bed while Annabeth changed. She took a seat on bed. Annabeth smiled at me. The nurse returned. She took a seat on the stool. She looked at the papers in front of her. "This isn't your first pregnancy."

"No, we have a son who a little over two years," Annabeth told her. The nurse nodded and wrote something down.

"I'm going to run a few tests," The nurse took some blood samples. "The doctor will be here in a couple of minutes to talk to you and do an ultrasound." The nurse left us. Annabeth seem very happy about this.

I was about to ask why when a woman walked in. She looked to be in her late thirties. She smiled at us. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fly. I will be with you through your pregnancy and hope if you have other children you will call me." She made us both smile. She brought a machine over to us. "Mrs. Jackson I'm going to need you to lie down. Annabeth lied down; the doctor put some gel on her.

She turned on the machine and put the remote on Annabeth's stomach. She moved it around and smiled. As she was moving she pointed to the screen. "There is the first heartbeat and here is the second." She printed two pictures and handed one to me. She turned off the machine, she clean off Annabeth. "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson you are having twins. Congratulations." She got up. "I'll see you at your next appointment." She left the room. Annabeth changed, made the next appointment, and we left.

Annabeth or I didn't say a word the whole time driving home. I was still trying to wrap my head around that we were going to have twins. We thought that one was hard but two now. Wow, it was the only word I could think of. I pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. I turned to Annabeth who had a smile on her face. "Percy, we're going to have twins." She sounded very happy. "Your mother will be very happy." Annabeth got out of the car.

I watched her go in the house where the babysitter was with Danny. I put my head on the stirring wheel, I was scared. When Danny was born I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. I didn't get to see him until he was seven months old. He wasn't a newborn anymore. Now the Gods are giving us two at a time. It seemed like Annabeth was happy about this. I was happy for one. I sighed and got out of the car. I put a smile on my face as I went in the house. I smiled at the babysitter as she was leaving. Annabeth was in the kitchen starting dinner with Danny. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek before going to play with my son.

That night after we got Danny to bed and were getting ready for bed ourselves, Annabeth asked. "Is everything okay, Percy?" She came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, her hair was out of her ponytail and I thought that made her gorgeous. She climbed in bed and came right next to me. "You haven't said much after the doctor appointment." I wrap my arms around her.

"Promise you won't get mad." She nodded. "I'm scared about us having twins." She buried her head in my chest making it shake. "Wise Girl, are you okay?" She took her head out of my chest and she was laughing. I gave her a confused look. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Percy, it's okay that you are scared because I was too but I started to think of it as a blessing from the Gods. We have done so much before we were seventeen that they are blessing us." I nodded. "We can do it, Percy." I kissed the top of her head before settling us down on the bed. Annabeth fell asleep listening to the sound of my heartbeat. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what Annabeth was saying that it was a blessing. We battle monsters we can raise twins. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

2&3

Annabeth POV…

I was about four months pregnant with our twins when Percy came home with some bad news. I was sitting in the family room watching TV while Danny was taking his nap. I was thinking that I was bigger than when I was pregnant with Danny. I rubbed my stomach, just smiling that they were going to be here soon when I heard the front door open. I looked at the clock in the room to see that Percy wouldn't be home for another two hours. I tried to get up to see what he was doing home but he came in the room. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Percy, what are you doing home so early?" I asked. He gave me a little smile.

"I have to go to Washington. I'm leaving tonight." Percy looked everywhere in the room but me.

"How long will you be gone?" I will be okay if it only a couple of days. Percy looked at the floor and didn't say anything. "How long?" I asked again.

"I don't know." Percy looked me in the eyes.

"Will you be back in time for the twins' birth?" I asked. I didn't want to hear I don't know.

"Maybe," That was another word I didn't like. Percy didn't wait for me to say anything. "I have to pack," He kissed me on the top of my head before leaving the room. I sat on the couch mad at the US Navy when I shouldn't it was Percy's job. He came back down with Danny who woke up from his nap and a bag that he set down by the door. He brought Danny to me and sat him next to me. Percy went and made something to eat for us.

After we ate Percy had to go. He hugged Danny. "You be a good boy for Mommy okay."

"Okay Daddy," Danny let him go and ran to his toys. He didn't understand that Percy will be gone for more than a day.

Percy kissed my stomach twice one for each of the twins. He kissed me. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." He kissed me one more time before he picked up his bag and left. I should be used to this for the times he had to leave.

2&3

I had my twenty week appointment today and Percy still wasn't back. I drove to the doctor's office and waited until they called my name. I sat in there waiting for Dr. Fly to come in. She knocked on the door before coming in. "Hello Annabeth how are we feeling?" She smiled at me.

"I'm good." She looked at the papers.

"Everything looks good. Let's have a look." I nodded and lied down and pulled up my shirt. She did what she had to do. "They look good. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" I nodded. Percy wanted one of each and I want both of them to be girls because I felt outnumber in the house. "Baby number one is a girl and Baby number two is a girl. You are having two girls." I started to cry because Percy should be here. I'll tell him tonight.

That night after dinner, I called Percy. It didn't take long for him to answer. "Hello, Wise Girl. How are you, Danny, and the twins?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"We're all good, Seaweed Brain." Danny came over to me. He knew I was talking to Percy.

"Daddy," Danny reached for the phone. I smiled.

"Percy, Danny wants to talk to you." Percy laughed and I handed Danny the phone. I could see the happiness on Danny's face when he heard Percy's voice. Danny was telling Percy all about his day. He was so cute walking around the family room floor with one hand on the phone and the other making movements while he was talking. I wanted to laugh so much but I didn't want Danny to give me that look he was so good for.

"Daddy wants you," Danny handed me the phone before he went to play with his toys.

"Hey, did you have fun talking to your son." I laughed.

Percy laughed. "He's a piece of work but I love him and his mother." I laughed. "How was your appointment?" Percy asked. He knew I had my appointment today and he was wondering what we were having.

"The babies are doing well. Healthy as twins can be." I said. I knew what he wanted. He had a bet with Grover and Nico on what we were having. While Percy was out on the east coast he has been seeing Grover and Nico mostly every weekend.

"What are we having, Annabeth?" I could tell Percy was impatient.

"We are going to have," I took a breath, "Two girls."

"That is great, love." Percy sounded very happy. "You were right. I'll collect your winnings from Grover and Nico."

"Percy you didn't put a bet in my name did you?" I asked.

"Um…So everything is great with the girls?" Percy was avoiding the question.

"Percy," I warned him.

"Yes, you won a hundred bucks." Percy said.

"Ok, I want you to send it to me as soon as you get it." I knew Percy wouldn't like that. He wanted the money for himself. I heard him swear.

"Yes, love." Percy sounded defeated.

"Percy there are two things I would like to talk to you about." I turned the conversation.

"Ok," Percy said.

"Percy, I want to get a van, with Danny still in a car seat and the twins coming soon. My car isn't big enough."

"Okay, we'll look when I get home." Percy agreed with that right away.

"Do you know when you are going to be home?" I asked.

"Soon, it's moving along great." Percy sounded hopeful. "What is the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Percy asked.

"I want to get a nanny." Percy didn't say anything. "I only want one who will be here from the time you and come home. It will only be until all the children are in school." I heard him sigh.

"Okay. You can start looking and have it narrowed down to five and we will interview them when I get home." Percy said.

"Thank you, Percy. I love you." I saw Danny let out a yawn. "I have to go and get Danny ready for bed."

"Okay, love you. Tell Danny that I love him."

"I will. Love you too. Goodnight." Percy said goodnight and we hung up. "Danny time for your bath," He looked up at me with a smile. He was Percy's son when it came to water. He loved it. He ran out the room and up the stairs to his bathroom. I followed slowly behind him.

2&3

I was making a simple dinner of mac and cheese and hot dog for me and Danny. It was June and Percy still wasn't back. I had to interview the nannies by myself and I narrowed it down to two. Percy told me to go with the one that I think is best. I have a meeting with them next week to see who I think is best. The van can wait until Percy gets here. The babies were doing great, moving along. I looked like I was going to pop any time.

Danny was playing in the family room. He missed Percy. He would ask me every night when his daddy was coming home. I kept telling him soon. I saw Danny head pop up; he was looking to the front of house. He ran for the front door when he heard someone walking outside. I went after him.

"Danny, come here." I said.

"Mommy, Daddy's back." Danny called from the front of the house. I sighed because Percy would have told me when he was going to be home. I got to the front door to see Danny looking out the window by the door.

"Daddy would have told Mommy when he was coming home." I sighed.

"Daddy told me." Before I could say something to that the door open and Percy walked through the door. Danny ran right to his arms. I put my hand on my mouth to cover up the gasp. The tears started to fall. Percy had Danny in his arms when he came over to me. He put one hand on my stomach and lean down to kiss me.

"You've gotten so big." He smiled. I hit him on the arm.

"Is that all you have to say." I crossed my arms.

"I missed you so very much." He kissed me one more time. "I brought a surprise." He said to Danny. He put Danny down and went back to the car. He opened the passenger side door and a woman came out. Percy brought the woman the closer and I could tell it was Sally. Danny went behind my legs it been awhile since he saw his grandmother. I pulled him from my legs.

"That is Grandma Sally." I told him. He threw Sally a look then looked at Percy. "That is Daddy's mommy." After I said that he went straight for her, he hugged her legs. Sally got down and hugged him. He took her hand and led her in the house. Percy came over to with the bags.

"Mom going to be here until after the babies are here if that is okay with you." Percy set the bags at the base of the stairs.

"That is okay. It will be great to have more help around the house and Danny can get to know her more." I said. "Oh, we have to go out for dinner because all I have is mac and cheese and hot dogs." I walked away to go find Sally and Danny. I heard Percy sigh. I found Danny showing Sally all his toys. "We're going out for dinner." I said to Sally. She smiled.

"I thought that when Percy told me he didn't tell you that we were coming." Sally picked up Danny and went to the front door where Percy was standing. He nodded and we left.

2&3

I couldn't sleep that night. It was hard for me to sleep anyways with my big belly. I glanced at Percy who was fast asleep. I wanted to hit him to wake him up but he had to work tomorrow. I glance at the clock to see it was only 12:30. I sighed I will never get to sleep now that when I felt the first contraction. I timed it. It was at fifteen minutes. Nothing to worry about but I should get Percy up to get everything ready.

"Percy," I yelled not too loud that it would wake Sally or Danny. He turned over. I shoved him.

"Not now Annabeth I'm too tried." He moved my hand off his body. I was getting angry at him.

"Percy, if you don't get up now we are never having sex again." I hissed in his ear. He sat up very quickly.

"Damn Annabeth what was that all about?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What do you need me to get so I can go back to sleep?" Percy asked.

"I need you to get the car ready, make sure my hospital bag is by the door and the car seats are in there." I said I felt another contraction. They were getting closer.

"Why, the babies won't be here for another week or two." Percy said. He was going back to sleep.

"Percy, your daughters are coming now." I snapped. "We need to get to the hospital now." Percy jumped out of bed, he went to our closet, and he came back with jeans and a Navy t-shirt.

"I'm going to tell Mom that we are leaving, I'll meet you downstairs." Percy ran from the room. I sighed and got out of bed. I pulled on Percy's Navy sweats because it was the only thing that would fit me. I made my way down the stairs to find the front door and Percy carrying both of the car seats. I walked to the van they got soon after we hired the nanny that was going to start in four weeks. Percy helped me in the van, ran around to the other side, and drove out.

We made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. My water broke while we were in there. Percy got me a wheelchair and helped me in it. He wheel to the elevator and up to the maternity ward. There was a woman sitting behind the courter who came from behind it when she saw us. She had a clipboard with her.

"Annabeth Jackson, giving birth, Dr. Fly is our doctor." Percy supplied the answers to the questions. The nurse put us in a private room.

"The doctor will be here in a couple of minutes to see how things are going." The nurse said after getting me settle in. I nodded. Percy took a seat next to the bed in the empty chair.

It didn't take long before Dr. Fly came in. "How are we doing, Annabeth?" She checked my chart. She put the chart down and went down to see if everything was okay. "It looks like you are five centimeters, half way there. It's moving along great. I'll come back in a bit." She left us. Percy was holding my hand and I squeezed every time I had a contraction.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to push. We had everything in the room that we were going to need. Dr. Fly was ready between my legs with Percy next to me. "When I say push you are going to push." I nodded. "Push," I pushed. "Push," She said again. She said it a couple of times before she said. "I see the head," I gave one more push and the head came. "One more big push," I gave one big push. "Daddy would you like to cut the cord." Percy went over and cut the cord. A nurse came over and saw me my little girl before they went to clean her off. "Are you ready to go again?" Dr. Fly asked. I nodded. I started to push again and soon my other little girl was out. She didn't come out screaming like her sister. I started to worry when they didn't ask if Percy would like to cut the cord. Percy looked at with worry on his face. Dr. Fly didn't say anything.

"Doctor is everything okay," I asked. She didn't say anything but handed my baby to a nurse who took my baby out of the room. I turned to Percy. "You follow my baby." Percy nodded. Dr. Fly heard and she stopped Percy. She sighed before looking at us.

"It seems that she a little too small. We are to make sure everything is okay. At the best she may have to be in the hospital a couple of weeks." Dr. Fly said.

"What is worse?" Percy reaches for my hand.

"She may not make it." Dr. Fly frowned "Percy, you can come with me." Percy went with her. I was left alone. They brought me my other girl. She looked so much like me. I smiled at lease I'll have one little girl but I sent a prayer to Hera, hoping that she would put our difference aside and help my baby.

2&3

Percy POV…

I followed Dr. Fly to where they were keeping my little girl. They were with another doctor who was doing everything to make sure she was okay. The doctor turned around and smiled. "It looks like everything is okay but I want to keep her in incubator." He told the nurse. The nurse left with my baby. "I guess you are the father," I nodded. "Her lungs need a little more development but everything else is okay. I'm guessing you want to be with her." I nodded. He led me to where they took her. They had just finished putting her in the incubator. I saw her for the first time. She looked so small. I sat in the chair that was next to the bed. I bent my head down and prayed to the Gods that my baby was okay.

Finally went back to Annabeth, who was placed in a different room. She was sitting in the bed holding our little girl. I knew she wanted to know how our other little girl was. We really needed names for them. "She okay, everything will be good in a couple of weeks. Her lungs were a little underdeveloped." Annabeth nodded. I could see tears in her eyes. I went straight for her. I sat on the bed and put my arms around her. I kissed the top of her temple.

"Would you like to your other daughter?" Annabeth handed her to me. She looked at me with gray eyes. I saw that she looked so much like Annabeth.

"She is beautiful like her mother." I kissed the baby before me. "We need names for them." I said. Annabeth nodded. "I would like to name the small one Zoe. I don't care what her middle name is." Annabeth started to cry.

"I love it. This one is Elizabeth Joy and Zoe's middle name can be Faith." I nodded.

"That is great." I got up and put Elizabeth down in the cot that they give us. "Let's get some sleep before Mom with Danny to meet his sister." I crawled next to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her.


	11. Weekend With Daddy

Weekend With Daddy

Percy POV…

Annabeth was putting the final things in her briefcase while I kept an eye on the children. "Annabeth, are you sure you have to go to LA" I yelled from the family room.

Annabeth laughed. She came in the family room. "Percy, you are able to take care of your own children for a couple of days."

"What about Jamie?" I followed to her to the door. I was talking about our nanny. She has been working with us for less then a year. She was great with the kids and with us with our busy schedules.

"Jamie is visiting her grandmother, who isn't doing to well. We told her that she can have the week off to spend with her." Annabeth put her briefcase by her bag. She walked back to the family room. I followed her.

"What am I to do with them?" I asked her as I watched her say goodbye to the children.

"Take them to the zoo or something. Remember to go grocery shopping, the list is on the fridge." She finished saying goodbye to our ten-month-old daughter Zoe. She handed her to me. "I'll be back Sunday night," I followed her to the front door again.

"I will," I kissed one more time before she left with my car. I sighed and closed the front door. I took Zoe with me back to the family room where I found Danny giving Eliza crayons. I put Zoe down in her playpen and ran to get the crayon from Eliza. "Danny don't give Eliza crayons."

"But Daddy she wanted to color with me." Danny gave me his innocent look to get out of trouble.

"She is too young to color with you," I picked up Eliza and put her in the playpen with her sister. "Why don't you help me with lunch while Zoe and Eliza play together." Danny nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

I put Danny on a stool and went to get bread to make sandwiches for Danny and me and cut up some fruit for the girls. We ate lunch then I took them outside to play in the yard. We played until I saw a yawn from Zoe. I pushed Danny in the house and upstairs to his room to take a nap. I put the girls in their room before going downstairs to see what Annabeth left for dinner. There was a casserole in the freezer. There were instructions on the top. I cooked it and feed it to my children with Danny asking many questions about what the food was. The twins got most of the food on them not in their mouths. It was bath time for them. I clean up dinner and them before I started their bath. I got the girls done first and put them in bed. They went right to sleep. Danny was next. I went to his room to find him already naked.

"Daddy, I ready." Danny stood proudly in all his glory. I laughed. Annabeth would love this. I wanted to run to get the camera but there was no time. Danny was already running to the bathroom where the tub was. I ran after him. He was trying to get in the tub when I got there. I picked him up and put him in there. He laughed and started to splash. I started to do a movement with the water with my finger. Annabeth would yell at me for doing this but I haven't done this in awhile for Danny and he loved it.

The water was getting all over the floor and Annabeth would have a fit about all the water. I got Danny's hair washed and his body somehow with most of the water on the floor. I will have to clean this up for Annabeth gets home on Sunday. I took Danny out of the tub and saw that he was falling asleep already. I put him in his pajamas and put him in bed. Danny was asleep before I put the blanket over him. I went to clean the bathroom before going to bed myself. I think we'll spend the day out tomorrow.

PJ11

The next day I got up and got breakfast going, I made lunch for all of us and packed it away. The zoo going to be busy but we'll have fun. I found the zoo pass that we had. I did all this before the girls let out a cry. They wanted me. I went upstairs and them ready before Danny crawled out of bed rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy, I have to go potty." I sighed before smiling at him.

"Alright," I led him to the bathroom where he went potty. I got him dress and fed him with his sisters. Got them and everything in the van and went to the zoo.

As we got closer Danny started talking about the all animals that were there. He knew we were going there. We pulled in the parking lot and got out a three-seat stroller before taking the kids out. I place them all in and put the lunch in the basket under the stroller. I saw many families go in, many women were looking at me as I pushed the stroller.

We got in and Danny wanted to get out. "Daddy, can I walk?" I nodded and stop the stroller.

"Alright but you have to hold on to the stroller," Danny nodded and held on. Danny led the way, he would stop at animals for a moment before moving on. He came to the camels and stopped.

"Daddy why does a camel have two humps?" He looked at me with those green eyes. I looked at the sign that told us about them. It was hard to read and couldn't make anything out. So I made up an answer.

"They hold more water."

"OK, Daddy." Danny walked away to the next animal. We went like that until we came to the lion. Again Danny looked up at me. "Why does the boy lion have more hair than the girl one?"

"So they can tell each other apart." He took that answer and continues to look at him. The woman next to me smiled.

"He's a cute little boy. Asking the questions like that." She moved closer and saw the girls. "Beautiful girls. I'm here with my son, who is nine," She pointed to the boy who was standing next to Danny. He had sandy blond hair and was taller than Danny. I nodded. "How old are yours?"

"Three," I pointed to Danny. "Ten months," I pointed to the girls.

"Wow, it must be hard doing this on your own." The woman said.

It dawned on me that she was flirting with me. I smiled at her. "No, with my wife we do a good job."

"Oh," She said. She was about to say something when Danny came running over.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." I nodded. I smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me," I took Danny's hand and pulled him away.

"Daddy was that lady mean?" Danny saw what had happen.

"No," I sat him down at one of the tables they had around here. "We were done talking." I brought out some snacks for him to eat. I saw that Eliza was looking at me with her gray eyes. It felt like Annabeth was looking at me. I looked at her sister to see that she was sleeping. I picked up Eliza. "I did nothing wrong." She laughed. I gave her some baby snacks that Annabeth got for the girls.

We sat there was a few more minutes before we moved on. We saw more animals before we had lunch. A few more women flirted with me, asking if I was doing this on my own. I kept looking at my left hand and saw that my ring was still there. Did they think I was a widower or something? After lunch I could tell the kids were getting tried. It was time to go home. I took them back to the van and got them settle in and put the stroller away before driving away.

When I got home I put them in the master bedroom where I crawled in with them. I could see that Annabeth would want a picture of this but I couldn't take it. I woke up with someone poking me in the nose. I open one eye and saw two pairs of gray eyes and a pair of green eyes, looking at me.

"Daddy, I hungry." Danny said. Is that all the boy thought about was food. I sighed and got up. I picked up each girl and followed Danny downstairs to the kitchen. I made dinner and after dinner put a kid movie in for us and spent Saturday night watching a movie. I probably had the kids up too late but I didn't care. We would take Sunday slow tomorrow.

PJ11

The next morning, I made pancakes for breakfast and let syrup make them sticky. I gave them baths before I took the list off the fridge. I got in the van with the kids and headed for the grocery store.

When we got there I took a cart and put Danny in the front and put the girls in a two-seat stroller. I headed for the store. Everything was going okay until we got to the deli there was a line and Zoe let out a cry. I picked her up, kept an eye on the cart and stroller while I went to get a number with her. I bounce her around while I wanted for my number to be called. People were giving me sympathy and evil looks like I can control my children. I sighed and waited for my number.

"Daddy," I turned to Danny.

"What Danny?" I patted Zoe on the back.

"Zoe doesn't like people," He looked around at the crowed. I sighed. Annabeth didn't tell me this before she left.

"Thank you, Danny." Danny smiled like he was proud of something. He looked liked Annabeth when he did that. It made me smile. My number was called and I order our lunchmeat along with some salad for dinner tonight. I grabbed a chicken after I put Zoe back in her seat and headed for the bakery.

"Daddy, can we get some cookies?" I nodded. I asked the person in bakery to give me two cookies. I give one to Danny and broke the other one and give it to the girls, which made Zoe stop crying.

PJ11

I finished grabbing the spaghetti sauce when I heard a woman's voice. "Excuse, sir." I turned to find a woman with red hair and blue eyes. I smile at her. "Can you help me get that jar?" She pointed to an Alfredo sauce. I grabbed the jar for her and give it to her. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," I said. I started to push the stroller and cart.

The woman followed me. "I was wondering if you would like to have ice cream with me after we are done shopping?" She asked. I sighed. Another woman was hitting on me. I looked at my children to see the girls were sleeping.

"I have to get these two home for their nap," I smiled at my girls. The woman frowned and pushed her cart ahead of me. I finished my shopping and got out of there before another woman decided I was available. I looked down at my left hand to see that my ring was still there. I shook my head as I got the kids in the van. I drove home, put the kids inside, and put the groceries away before I sat down to watch some TV before dinner.

I bath the children and put them in bed. I went to my room and change into some sweats and a tee shirt. I opened a folder from work and started to read it.

PJ11

Annabeth POV…

I pulled in the driveway and saw all the lights off except the lights from the master bedroom. It made me smile. I missed my family. I hope Percy was okay with the kids for the weekend. I out of the car and went in the house. I placed my bag in the living room before going upstairs. I checked on the kids before making my way to the master bedroom. They were all sleeping and looked cute doing it. I opened the master bedroom door and saw Percy sitting on the bed. He looked up at me with those green eyes I love so much. He smiled.

"How was your trip?" He asked. I closed the door and started taking off my clothes. I saw Percy eyes move where my hands were.

"Good." I saw his eyes going darker. "How was it was here?" I went in the bathroom.

"Good. We went to the zoo." I heard from the bathroom door. I turned to see Percy there. He moved behind him. He looked me in the eyes through the mirror. "Went to the store. You didn't tell me that Zoe doesn't like crowds." He crossed his arms. I tried to move but he wouldn't let me.

"Only when you go to the store."

"Hmm…Sure," I got pass him and head for the closet. "You still could have told me. I could have call a babysitter." I came out to see Percy back on the bed with his arms still crossed. I crawled on the bed to my husband.

"I'm sorry," I crawled over to him. I kissed him on the jaw then moved up to his lips. "I thought you knew." I uncrossed his arms. I felt him smile under the kiss.

"Maybe I forgot next time remind me," He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mm, maybe," Percy started kissing me down the neck while moving me under him. We both forgot about the children when Percy kissed me behind the ear.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. To Nerdy Athletic: I will put more up about Percy's job in the next chapter.-sjt**


End file.
